Addison's Surprise
by Terry Knowles
Summary: Richie shows up to Blue Moon with an announcement


"A" is for Addison  
  
  
"Hello, Mr. Addison," Maddie heard Agnes say in the outer office.   
  
So he finally decided to grace us with his presence, Maddie thought to herself. She didn't look up when the door to her office open. "Hello, stranger," she said.  
  
"Has it been that long?" he asked.  
  
Maddie's head snapped up at the sound of the voice that wasn't David's as she had thought. Richard stood there grinning at her, wearing a nice suit that Maddie hadn't thought he'd be able to afford. "Richie!" she said as she got up from her desk and walked around to hug him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a guy visit his favorite brother and his brother's-What are you two?"  
  
Maddie shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. "So how are you? Sit down, talk."  
  
Richie sat down in one of the chairs facing Maddie's desk as she returned to her seat. "So how've you been? I haven't heard from old Dave in a while."  
  
"It's been great. Caseload is good, employees are happy. Well, other than Burt and MacGillicudy," she amended.  
  
"MacGillicudy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Jack MacGillicudy, another one of our worker bees. His main purpose in being here is to get on Burt's nerves."  
  
"And Burt was the one in the cake at Walter's bachelor party."  
  
Maddie grimaced at the mention of her "wedding". "That's what I heard."  
  
Richie chuckled. "Now for the million dollar question." Maddie raised an eyebrow. "What's with you and Dave?"  
  
Maddie sighed. "Let's not go into that right now.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" she asked him.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." David stood in the doorway.  
  
Both Maddie's and Richie's heads whipped around at the sound of his voice. "David!" Maddie exclaimed. She checked her watch. "Nice of you to join us this morning."  
  
"Don't change the subject," he said, sauntering into the room. "What is he doing here?"   
  
"Nice to see you, too, bro."  
  
"David, you could be a little nicer. Richie came to visit us. Why can't you be happy that your brother's here?"  
  
David walked over to where Maddie was sitting and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm David Addison, have we met?"  
  
Maddie glared at him. "Richie, you were saying?"  
  
"Well, I have an announcement to make, and I figured since I was in the neighborhood, I'd drop by," he said.  
  
Maddie looked at him expectantly, while David glared at him. "Does this have anything to do with this new look of yours?" she asked him.  
  
"Something to do with it, yes," Richie smiled mysteriously. "I'm getting married."  
  
"You're what?" Maddie exclaimed. "When? Where? To who? When did this happen?"  
  
"Two weeks, here in LA, the love of my life, and yesterday," he replied grinning. "Wanna see a picture?"  
  
"Yeah, let's see this," David commented.  
  
Richie takes out his wallet and opens to the pictures. "This is great," said Maddie. "This is wonderful. This is - CHERYL TIEGS!" she exclaimed on seeing the picture.  
  
"You know her?" Richie asked.   
  
"Know her?! I used to work with her. She is the coldest, the bit-"  
  
"Maddie!" David interrupts with a shocked look on his face.  
  
Maddie blushes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Anyway," Richie continued, "We're getting married at Chez Jay in two weeks, and I would like you both to be there."  
  
Maddie winced slightly at the mention of Chez Jay. David noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She looked up at him gratefully and placed her hand over his.  
  
Richie, oblivious to what had just transpired, was still talking. "...best man, and who better than you?"  
  
David, who hadn't been paying attention, suddenly tuned in. "Are you asking me to be the best man at your wedding?"  
  
"That's what I thought I was doing, yeah," Richard replied.  
  
"Well, hell, I'll do it!" David said with a grin.  
  
Maddie laughed suddenly. The Addison brothers looked at her, obviously oblivious to what was so funny. "I'm sorry," she said, still laughing. "It's just - you'll be best man to his wedding to Cheryl Tiegs, and you were best man at your dad's wedding to Stephanie-"she stopped, laughing too hard to continue.  
  
David looked at her. "But I was never involved with Cheryl. Heck, I don't think I ever even met the woman."  
  
"Are you forgetting the fact that you almost married her?"  
  
David had a look of utter confusion on his face. "What?! How come I don't remember this?"  
  
Maddie stopped laughing, suddenly feeling very silly as she remembered exactly when David had almost married Cheryl.   
  
"Believe you me, one crazy blonde ex-model is enough," David continued.  
  
Maddie shot him a look of death. "Addison-"she said warningly.  
  
David grinned at her. "Did I ever tell you you're beautiful when you're mad at me?"  
  
Maddie smiled in spite of herself. "You know, Addison, sometimes you really infuriate me."  
  
David offered her a grin. "I know. I try."   
  
"Can we get back to me, please?" Richie was feeling left out.  
  
Maddie turned her attention back to the other Addison. "Right. Two weeks, Chez Jay, you and Cheryl..." She shook her head. "I still can't get over it."  
  
"Well, get over it, it's happening," Richard replied. "I will see you both there?"  
  
Both Maddie and David nodded affirmatively.  
  
Richie stood up, preparing to leave. He hugged Maddie, and after a bit of deliberation between the two of them, he hugged David.   
  
"Congratulations, Rich," David said sincerely.  
  
"See ya, bro," Richie replied with a grin, and left the office.  



End file.
